Por un ojo
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Chat Noir estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía de saber la identidad civil de su Lady. Plagg lo sabía, más sin embargo no le correspondía hacérselo saber.


**Miraculous sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[N/A]: Al final del escrito.**

 **Posible OoC**

 **Esto contiene tanto Marichat como Adrienette y leve mención de LadyNoir.**

 **Créditos** **correspondientes a su debido autor (que olvide como se llamaba en Tumblr) al creador/a del fanart que use para cover de la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Por más que lo intentaba aquella situación no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Después de haber sucedido el reciente incidente con _Troublemaker_ en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, cuando el y su Lady se habían despedido en cuanto sus miraculous les notificaban que la transformación estaba por acabarse, Chat había bajado al callejón más cercano. Estaba demasiado agitado y su cabeza era todo un lío. Del bolsillo de su camisa sacó un trozo de queso camembert y se lo dio a Plagg mucho antes de que este articulase palabra alguna. El pequeño Kwami tomó el camembert y solo observó como su portador se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer hasta el suelo. La expresión de Adrien era un poema para la vista de la pequeña criaturilla en forma de gato. Evitó decir alguno de sus típicos comentarios y optó por comer su queso al final. Plagg sabía que el villano de ese día realmente sí había sido alguien difícil de vencer, no sería bueno recordarle lo complicado que se había vuelto la situación para poder vencerle. Tanto que _Troublemaker_ realmente sí había podido conseguir tomar uno de los pendientes de _Ladybug._ El pequeño felino termino con su trozo de camembert y se apresuró a tomar una rebanada más del pequeño refrigerador personal que su portador tenía en su cuarto. Observando como el joven rubio tomaba camino a su baño y este abría la regadera, no tardo en posar su vista en el ventanal donde se encontró con otra pequeña Kwami roja que conocía bastante bien. Aprovechando que Adrien se había metido a la ducha, se acercó a dicho ventanal y lo abrió un poco dejando entrar a su compañera Kwami, la cual había entrado a suma velocidad empujando en el acto a Plagg.

— ¿Alcanzó a ver algo? —le cuestionó en un tono un tanto desesperado sujetando a Plagg de sus pequeños hombros.

— ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?

—Sabes a que me refiero _Garritas_. —sentenció Tikki mientras que Plagg sudo levemente frío al escuchar aquel viejo apodo por el cual su compañera Kwami hace mucho no le llamaba—. Chat Noir, ¿alcanzó a ver lo poco al descubierto de Ladybug en la pelea con _Troublemaker_?

—Oh, te referías a _eso. —_ fingió demencia mientras por fin se zafaba del agarre de la Kwami roja y flotaba a otro extremo quedando a una distancia prudente—. No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¿Y qué sentido tiene que sigan ocultando sus identidades? —cuestiono el pequeño felino—. Eso me parece una enorme tontería teniendo en cuenta que un día lo sabrán.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero no entenderías la preocupación que Ladybug pasa después de esta última persona que sufrió un ataque de akuma.

—Adrien también estuvo a nada de ser expuesto y quedarse sin su _miraculous. —_ respondió con algo de indignación—. ¿Crees que no entiendo la preocupación de Marinette?

— ¿Dijiste algo Plagg? —se escuchó la voz de Adrien al abrir la puerta del baño.

Ambos Kwami se alteraron al escuchar la voz de Adrien siendo acompañada por la puerta del baño abriéndose. Cuando Plagg se giró para ver a su compañera solo se encontró con que está ya había salido por el ventanal de aquella habitación, aun dándole la espalda a Adrien se apresuró a cerrar la trampilla de la ventana y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se giró para toparse con su portador dejando una toalla alrededor de su cuello y extendiendo en una silla con la que se había secado su cabello.

—Hey chico. —fue lo único que pronuncio Plagg.

Adrien lo miró un tanto confundido y con una ceja alzada. No era que le gustara ser chismoso o metiche, más bien era solo simple curiosidad., como la que sentía el gato. Pues podía jurar que cuando había terminado su baño, escucho la voz de Plagg. Como si este platicase con alguien más. Incluso había dado un vistazo discretamente en su habitación.

— ¿Fui yo o me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien más?

Plagg sudó frío ante aquella pregunta. Necesitaba pensar en alguna excusa, así fuera la más tonta. No podía decirle algo como: _Oh sí, mientras tú te bañabas la Kwami del miraculous de Ladybug vino hasta aquí para preguntarme si habías alcanzado a ver la identidad de tu lady._ Tikki lo mataría si mencionaba algo como aquello. Y la verdad no quería ni recordar aquella mirada de psicópata que Tikki le había dedicado cuando pelearon contra _Dark Owl,_ y tuvieron que quitarse sus miraculous dejando expuestas sus identidades para que los Kwami recuperaran fuerzas. Estuvo también en varias ocasiones de decirle que su Lady se trataba de aquella compañera que era solo _una amiga._ Pero cada que estaba a punto de cometer aquello, sentía un horrible escalofrío recorrerle en su pequeña espalda. Necesitaba pensar en algo más. Y un pequeño brillo apareció en sus rasgados ojos al ver que su respuesta estaba sobre el escritorio. Apresuradamente voló hacia este y tomo la Tablet que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

—Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras miraba videos en esta cosa. —era una excusa bastante tonta, muy tonta, pero de cierto modo creíble.

—Seguro…—murmuro el joven Agreste dejándose caer en la comodidad de su cama—. Escuche que mencionaste a Marintte.

Plagg quiso darse un facepalm. Conociendo a Adrien sabía que no dejaría pasar nada de lo que había alcanzado a escuchar. El Kwami tomo la Tablet y entro al tan famoso _Ladyblog_ que la otra compañera de Adrien tenía —y el cual su portador se la pasaba viendo las veinticuatro horas del día—, y le mostro las cosas nuevas de dicho blog.

—Solo hablaba conmigo mismo sobre esto, la villana de este día fue sumamente más complicada de vencer y mencionaba que Marinette realmente debió haberlo pasado mal. —finalizó tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible.

Adrien pareció meditarlo durante un minuto hasta que respondió.

—Es verdad, Marintte debió estar realmente preocupada y asustada, ni siquiera pude ir a ayudarle o ver si donde se escondía era un lugar seguro.

Y ante aquella respuesta, Plagg no se contuvo a poner un semblante medianamente burlón el cual su portador no pudo ignorar.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Plagg?

—Oh nada, nada, absolutamente nada. —revoloteo de un extremo a otro para después pasarse por el pequeño refrigerador y sacar otro trozo de su tan amado queso—. Es solo que, esa chica, Marintte, es solo una buena _amiga,_ ¿cierto?

—Lo es. —respondió un tanto extrañado de que ahora Marinette fuese tema de conversación iniciado por Plagg—. ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

—Nada en especial. —tomo asiento en el escritorio para poder comer mejor su queso y poder observar mejor las expresiones incomodas de Adrien con respecto a lo que hablaban—. Es solo que, para ser solo una _amiga,_ ahora es más tema de conversación que tu _Lady._

Adrien intento responder al instante a aquello, pero no sabía cómo o que palabras usar, pues su compañero Kwami tenía razón en aquello. Y no era que _su Lady_ le hubiera dejado de gustar, él estaba fielmente enamorado de Ladybug, pero no iba a negar que de un tiempo para acá Marinette realmente era más tema del que hablaba con Plagg, y no era de que siempre lo hicieran, pero las conversaciones que solían haber de Ladybug ahora giraban en torno a su amiga. Eso era un tanto extraño, el mismo ya lo había venido notando, pero no creyó que llegase a hablar de eso tan pronto con Plagg, y sabiendo cómo era este, terminaría haciéndole burla.

—Bueno es que, hemos estado conversando más, ya sabes. —respondió—. Además ella es genial, ¿Cómo no voy a hablar de ella?, además es como si hablara de Alya y Nino o cualquiera de mis compañeros de clases.

Pero Plagg, hasta el mismísimo Adrien sabían que no era así. De cierto modo sí, pero ese era un terreno que Adrien apenas conocía. Vio que el Kwami se había quedado ya dormido y agradeció a eso, pues ya no hablarían del tema, así que lo imito e intento hacer lo mismo. Había pasado más de una hora en la que había intentado conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, se dio la vuelta en su cama hasta quedar bocarriba nuevamente, observando el techo soltó un largo suspiro. Realmente él no tenía idea de que la habitación de Marinette estuviera plantada de puras fotografías de él. Al principio si le pareció algo extraño, pero recordó que eso era lo que los fans hacían, pero al ver que se trataba de su amiga, no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se removiera. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Primero estaba emocionado de ver en el programa que Jagged estaría en convivencia en la panadería de los Dupain y vería a su amiga allí. Luego, sucedió aquello de _Troublemaker,_ sinceramente para él, ese era el segundo villano más complicado con el que habían tratado —después de los pequeños demonios rojos con los que habían peleado antes—, sin contar que aquella villana había estado tan cerca de su anillo. Y como broche de oro estaba lo impensable, aquello que realmente nunca pensaron en que podía ocurrir, pues la villana había logrado quitarle uno de sus pendientes a Ladybug. El instintivamente había corrido a ayudarle a su Lady, sí tenía su enorme curiosidad por saber la identidad de la chica que se escondía detrás de aquella máscara, pero también respetaba demasiado el que ella decidiera ocultarla. Cuando pudo recuperar su pendiente, espero a que ella volviese a colocárselo para volver a completar su transformación, pero su lado curioso también era tan grande que no se pudo quedar con las ganas y alcanzo a ver algo. Tal vez habrá sido algo muy mínimo, pero era algo con lo que podría darse una idea. Había alcanzado a ver uno de sus ojos. Con eso, aunque fuese casi nada, Adrien se sentía un poco más cerca de saber más sobre su Lady. Jamás olvidaría, ni se permitiría olvidar aquel día, que sí realmente había sido algo intenso, pero había podido ver algo muy poco cubierto por la máscara de su Lady.

—Siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de saber quién eres, Ladybug…

Fue lo último que dijo para después caer en el sueño que buscaba horas antes.

Y su día había transcurrido normal. Por la mañana había alcanzado a conversar algo con Marinette, donde ella le aclaró que no sentía esa clase de atracción romántica por él, sino que de admiración ya que él era un icono de la moda y representante principal del diseñador al cual más admiraba Marinette ya que sí bien sabía, el sueño de ella era ser diseñadora de modas. No iba a negar que cuando su amiga dijo que no sentía esa clase de interés amoroso por él, algo dentro de si se oprimió levemente. No se sentía decepcionado ni nada, pero no dejo de lado aquella muy pequeña opresión dentro de sí después de esas palabras. Durante los periodos de clases observo discretamente entre ratos a su amiga, algo —un no-se-que—, lo había invadido después de haber hablado con ella por la mañana y haberla visto de reojo. No se sorprendía tanto el darse cuenta de que entre ratos, cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la observaba esporádicamente. En especial sus ojos, desde esa mañana habían notado algo singular que no podía explicar. Y cuando las clases habían terminado lo recordó, debía intentar hablar con ella. Pero no como Adrien. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a los vestidores donde se cambiaba a su traje de esgrima y se a seguro de que no hubiese nadie, y una vez comprobado de que el lugar estaba vació se transformó ignorando toda protesta de Plagg.

Y salió a toda prisa por una de las ventanas, saltando de farol a un edificio y saludando a alguno que otro civil que le llamaban o gritaban saludándole, en otra situación se habría detenido a saludarles como era debido, pero en este preciso momento su curiosidad y concentración estaban tratando de encontrar a cierta persona. Hasta que la ubico a un par de calles donde se encontraba Marinette separándose y despidiéndose de Alya. Decidió seguir nuevamente a su amiga con ayuda de su bastón saltando de entre los edificios hasta que la vio entrar a la panadería. Sabía que no era del todo correcto ni propio de él hacer aquello, pero allí se encontraba. Subiendo por uno de los costados hasta llegar al balcón donde otras ocasiones había estado con Marinette y Ladybug. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que _su princess_ se encontraba sentada en aquella silla con la pierna cruzada, con sus codos apoyados sobre esta misma y su barbilla apoyada en la palma de sus manos. Había dejado un libro en la mesita de al lado fingiendo que había estado leyendo o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Chat?

Cuestiono al ver al muchacho del traje de gato subiendo por el barandal, tomándolo por sorpresa en el acto.

— ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a my _princess_ de vez en cuando?

— ¿Ladybug sabe que andas por aquí? —cuestiono sin más.

—Siempre he pensado que eres igual o más astuta que mi Lady, _my princess._

Y Marinette rio ante aquel cumplido —sí es que se le podía llamar así—, sabía que Chat Noir la había estado siguiendo desde que se había despedido de Alya un par de cuadras atrás.

—Ni si quiera me conoces tanto para decir eso Chat.

—Oh, claro que te conozco y se quién eres. —decía el joven mientras se acercaba con cautela a Marinette, la cual se puso un poco nerviosa tras escuchar aquello.

—Ehh…—no pudo decir más que soltar una de sus risillas características.

—Eres _my prrrincess._ —dijo con su típico tono galante que usaba únicamente para coquetear con _su Lady y con su princess_.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, lo cual llamo la atención de Chat Noir y se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras la joven reía.

— _Gatito bobito._

Aquello fue lo único que dijo la fémina. Y eso era más que suficiente para Chat Noir el cual se unió a reír junto a Marinette al grado que llegó a doler su estómago y alguna que otra lagrimilla se le había escapado de sus ojos por reírse de tal manera. Las risas cesaron y Chat se limpiaba los pequeños rastros de lágrimas ocasionados por lo reciente sucedido.

—Fue un placer pasar un pequeño rato con usted, _my princess,_ y me gustaría quedarme a conversar sobre lo sucedido el día de ayer aquí, pero este gato debe irse a terminar su patrullaje sino cierto _Bugaboo_ podría molestarse.

—No creo que a Ladybug le guste ese apodo, Chat.

 _"Bingo."_

Pensó Chat Noir al ver de reojo como _su princess_ rodaba ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar el apodo por el cual este a veces llamaba a Ladybug. Sin más este se acercó a Marinette tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa al tomarle la mano y darle un beso en el dorso de esta misma.

—Nos veremos después, _My princess._

Y no queriendo abandono aquel balcón dejando a una confundida Marinette, ella sabía que Chat era raro, pero hoy se había comportado mucho más raro de lo normal. Sin embargo, al ir pasando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la escuela, se adentró en un pasillo para desactivar su traje topándose con su compañero Kwami.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó Plagg con leve molestia.

—Nada en especial. —sonrió para sí mismo—. Sin duda hoy fue un gran día junto a un gran avance.

—Yo sin duda creo que eres extraño. —murmuró Plagg mientras se adentraba en el bolsillo de la camisa de Adrien.

Y Plagg sabía a qué se refería con lo dicho por su portador, sabía que por más que quisiera decirle a Adrien que Ladybug y _su princess_ se trataban de la misma persona no era de su incumbencia decírselo. Total, el mismo Adrien o mejor aún, _Chat,_ estaba teniendo sus sospechas sobre aquello, y no estaba tan lejos de descubrirlo. Y aunque no lo pareciera, Plagg era quien mejor comprendía a Adrien en ese sentido.

Total, la curiosidad mató al gato.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y si llegaron hasta aquí primero que nada diré que lo siento por sí hay algún error o dedaso, en estos momentos mis betas estan ocupadas y no quise molestarles, así que me aventure a subirlo así uwu**

 **Segundo, es mi segundo OS para este fandom c:**

 **Y tercero, espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente creo que a comparación del primer OS que hice, en este pude extenderme un poco más (y eso que según yo sería corto y termino con más de 2000 palabras xD) en fin, tal vez sea porque me siento más cómoda cuando escribo desde la perspectiva masculina y además quise explorar más al personaje de Adrien/Chat Noir y Plagg y que mejor que escribiendo un poco más sobre ellos c:**

 **Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado, yo paso a retirarme c:**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
